Mythology just got more complicated
by agrithmea
Summary: There from Greece, Ali is Seths imprint and her "sister" is coming home. Paul imprints on Ali sister which would seem great but those two girls are hiding a life full of secrets and there hiding it well. This is after N.M. after nothing 2do with the book
1. Chapter 1

[chapter 1 The wanted, long awaited arrival]

[Ali Hades]

"" I screamed in a very high pitched voice.

Seth had covered his ears and winced, I of course just smiled like a loony as we were heading to Emily's. "Watch the ear sensitive, duh."

I smiled at him and held his hands, I had been holding that in since I got the email. I got it the day I found out Seth was a wolf, I laughed my ass off before I finally caught on to his seriousness and trust me he's never that serious. Anyways, I am nervous because I have hide this from my sister who's coming home form Private school. She's twenty, started university, yeah the private school is huge it goes from kindergarten to university. My parent's sent her there, I could have gone but didn't want to.

"YO Ali we are here, what was that ekk about anyway. My ears are still ringing." He pouted as we entered the crowded living room at Emily's.

"It was nothing but anyways YOU GUYS SHOULD SHUT UP, I have a call to make." Everyone stopped there loud chatter to look at me, I put my finger up to my lips. I hit speaker phone because I was to lazy to actually hold my hand up, I dialed the oh so 'familiar; number, note the sarcasm.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"City morgue, you bag them, we bury them. How can I help you?" Her sarcastic tone came through the speaker, everyone in the room's eyebrow was raised.

"Yeah, I have a Seth bagged and ready for ya." I said with just as much sarcasm back. Seth gave me a pouty look, I just stuck my tongue out.

"AWWWW DARN! I wanted to put him in the body bag myself." Her wine came through, I could see the smirk that was probably on her face.

Seth's and everyone's eye's just went wide. "I think you scared Seth"

"That's good be very afraid, afraid I say!"

"Okay enough anyways Rith, what time ya gunna get here." I said in a pout, which I didn't do often.

"Well, if the door's to Narnia close then I'll have to re- route to Davy Joan's locker." She said with a fake distressed tone.

"Agrithmea Nicola Alexander J Hades, enough of that talk!" I said with a great big smile.

"Oh no Miss Ali Smith Nicole Hades, you did not pull a name card on me you little monster, so help you Zeus I'm going to tickle you to death! " She laughed

I was about to comment. "Listen sweetheart I'll be there soon, just be patience no I got to go. Love you, miss you more then the love Aphrodite has for herself." Then the line went dead.

I pushed the off button and put my cell phone away. If you didn't get it when you saw the names then your dumb. My family is Greek, we have beautiful olive skin, green murky eyes and beautiful light brown hair. Except my sister Rith.

"So I take it by the names that's your sister and she's coming home, which would explain the out of no where Ek?" Seth question, I nodded with a smile. Everyone just shook their heads and went bacvk to what they where doing, I say Emily going towards the kitchen with Emi and followed.

"Hey Em need any help?" I giggled.

"You know it." She smiled back.

"So we get to meet the infamous Rith hrm?" The grumpy voice caused the us girls to giggle slightly.

I looked at Paul, he was the temperamental, player of the group. Now he wasn't a disgusting player that ones that sleep with everyone but he didn't play nice with girls. Lately, he had stopped and wouldn't talk to anyone outside of this group like he used to. "Yup, it could be a couple days or hours who knows with her." I smiled impishly at him, hoping to get some sort of smile.

"So if your fifteen, how old is she?" He asked as he leaned against the counter helping me cut cheese.

"Twenty…. Listen if your planning on trying to play with her as your new toy, she'd beat your ass." I said with a smirk on my face but it vanished when he sighed, I was a bit confused. I didn't get a sarcastic remark like I thought I would.

"I wouldn't do that because Seth would kick my ass." He said with slight boredom.

"Okay Paul Anthony Walker what has crawled up your ass and died." The girls behind me laughed.

He looked at me with a smirk. "Nothing, Just bored. So out of boredom tell me more about her."

I smiled and went back to cutting cheese. "Well she looks like my mother mostly but there are some differences from us. Like my sister is pale, her green eye's are murky like mine and my parents, hers are a bright, bright green. They change shades to according how she feels, her eye's can go black if she's not herself."

I looked at him, I could tell he was trying to picture her. "Her hair is chocolate brown, Bleach blonde and black. She has about eight piercing, four tattoos. "

A slight frown faltered in my smile. "She was basically my mother growing up, in her mind she's way older then twenty. She is amazing in drawing, in fact she designed her own tattoos. She Is an amazing piano and guitar player, not to mention a genius at lyrics."

"She sounds pretty cool and beautiful." Paul's voice wasn't so grumpy.

"I agree." The goofy voice I knew all to well spoke up from the corner. I just smiled away at Seth he came up and placed a kiss on my temple. Me and Paul had finished cutting up the cheese, he mumbled something and left.

"I feel bad for him, like I know he's not the only one who hasn't imprinted." I said looking at Seth.

Emily's voice came through. "All the time he swears he doesn't want to imprint."

Kim cut through Emily's words. "He bags on all of the guys who have, calling them wiped. Of course the twins are still young, Embry and Jake haven't imprinted either. So why feel bad."

I looked at Kim. "I think it's because behind all of that it hurts him that he hasn't found anybody."

Emily nodded. "That's what I was going to say, I heard before phasing he was a sweet kid, even with his crappy life. Which I don't know much about."

Seth piped in. "No one does Em, Sam knows some but he locks it in. I agree with you Ali, I think he needs to find some one to confide in, someone who will love him."

I nodded and we all went to work on dinner which would be ready in a bout an hour. Everything was silent till the sound of tires on the gravel drive way pulled up in Sam's and Emily's drive way. I dropped what I was doing and ran out the door. I smiled at what I saw getting out of the care. A five foot ten girl, with long hair that was layered a lot. Brown, black and blonde, glasses covering her eye's. She shut the door and strutted around the car, she was trying to zip up her bag. She was mumbling a river of profanities along with it. "RITH!"

She looked up and smiled, I ran over to her jumping on her hugging her. "Uh sweetheart not that I don't love your hugs but your pulling my skirt up."

I laughed and got off of her, I looked at her and realized she was still wearing her uniform from private school. It consisted of a black dress shirt with the school crest just above her left breast, had a red tie, a Black and red plaid skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs barely. The dress shirt sleeves where rolled up just above her elbows, which showed off her fore arm tats. She wore her thirteen rings like usual, she had on her open toe high heel boot's. For the first time I realized she wasn't pale but actually had Olive skin like me still light but the same.

"Okay you're my sister stop checking me out." Her sarcasm dripping through every word.

I laughed and fixed my hair in her sun glasses, which I could tell she was rolling her eye's behind them. I took her hand and lead her into the living room where everyone was sitting once again. They looked between us, I was 5 "4" and she being 5 "10" almost 5"11", it looked odd.

"Guy's this is Rith." I smiled.

I started pointing at people. "Rith this Sam his soon to be wife Emily, that's Jared and his Girlfriend Kim. Those two dorks over there are Brady and Collin by the way twinies stop droolin." I heard Rith chuckle behind me, she had a hand on her hip.

"Anyways, those three idiots are Jake, Embry and Quil, the cute girl on hi slap is Clair. Um that lovely girl over there is Leah and over there is Mr. grumpy pants Paul." I smiled with my end comment but before I could say anything to Rith, she walked over to Seth Arm's crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything but my characters ^_^

I hope you enjoy

Band listening to while writing this, Shinedown

* * *

[chapter 2 The start to everything]

[Ali POV]

"This can't be good." I sighed sitting on the arm of the chair that Jared occupied.

Everyone watched her, Seth just gulped scared. She circled him and then stood in front of him arms crossed, not saying a things, glasses still covering eyes and face having no emotion. The room stayed silent, till a smirk crossed her face, she took off her glasses hanging them on her shirt between her breasts. She stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Don't worry I don't judge." I scoffed.

He took her hand and shook it but when he went to take it away she gripped his hand hardend then she yanked him so they where basically chest to chest with there hands inbetween. "I only judge by a man's hand shake." The smirk on her face grew as he gulped.

She laughed and let go patting him on the shoulder. "Ah don't worry you won't end up in a body bag."

Seth smiled. "yet." Her voice chipped in causing Seth so come stand slightly behind me, I just shook my head.

She walked over to me scooping me up into a big bear hug. "How are you my baby girl?"

I smiled. "Well I was a bit scared you were going to kill Seth but other then that I am good and glad your home."

She smiled at me with her motherly smile. "Αυτό είναι καλό αγγελούδι μου, ξέρεις Θα σ 'αγαπώ πάντα."

I smiled, I always loved my sister's Greek tone, it was like soft velvet. "What she say?" I laughed along with my sister as Brady Looked confused.

"She said, this is a good angel, I know I'll love you forever." I smiled at her.

"She's talking about Seth." I looked over at him with a sweet smile that he mirrored.

"Okay, you show anymore of that ready to gage mushy love stuff, I will throw you over one of those nice huge cliffs." She smiled with her hands now on her hips.

"Uh Emily? Do you have an extra room I can go and get changed?" Rith looked at who she was hoping was Emily and she was right.

Emily smiled and took Rith by the arm up the stairs to an extra room and that's when I realized that a pair of eye's where watching her leave the room and that's when I shrieked out. "OH MY GOSH CONGRATS PAULY."

Paul blushed which was hard to see with his russet colored skin, he started to shake I know he wasn't made at me just the fact he got caught. He stormed out of the house Sam following I just smiled as everyone was shocked going 'no way.' Emily had caught the end and Jake filled her in and she just smiled.

[Rith's POV]

After Emily shut the door I stared at the full length mirror on the back of the door, bright emerald green eye's. I sat my black gym bag down on the bed and looked around, by the looks of it I was in an office, except there was a bed in there.

I walked over to the desk and snooped around, I smirked at the legend book. I knew what they where, knew it from the beginning, I had fun scaring Seth shitless because of what he was and what my _sister _meant to him.

How I know well, I'm sorry but that's a story for another time. I went over to my bag and pulled out a very ripped style skinny jeans, you could see the edges of my red short, short style panties. I kept my tie and black dress shirt on, just loosening the tie and un buttoning two buttons. Hey I wanna show off some cleavage for all the guys, hey lets just say I can make a man swoon even if he has a so called imprint.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the room to see people arriving back into the living room. I purposely dropped my key's near one of the twins, I bent down getting up a bit slower but not so much to know I was doing it purposely. I looked at the boy, Collin. "Πόσων χρονών είναι;?" I asked to my sister how old he was.

I sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, smiling at him, next thing you know my sister yells at me. "ΟΧΙ ΟΧΙ, δεν υπάρχει τρόπος αυτός είναι δεκατέσσερα και ΤΡΟΠΟ yor στην παλιά γι 'αυτόν!" [basically saying no no no he's only fourteen no way]

I looked at her and scowled. "μικρά σας για Seth." [your to young for seth]

She looked at me with horror as people where looking between us and the foreign language. I turned my attention back to the fourteen year old. "So Collin? Right? So why are you so big and buff , is it true your fourteen, a gorgeous big hunk like you can't seriously be fourteen." I smiled at him, playing my games.

He looked at me and smirked, so he knew how to play. "Well I'm actually eighteen, just I can be really immature."

A girl snorted, I think her names Leah. "You only wish!" Her grumpy tone came through.

"So you are fourteen." I playfully frowned. "that's to bad because Θα ήθελα πολύ να σύρετε σε ένα ξεχωριστό δωμάτιο βιθ υου ."[I would love to slide in a separate room with you] I winked, Collin just tried to figure out what the hell I had said.

My sister's jaw dropped wide open. "Ugh you are worse then a horn dog teenage boy!"

Everyone stared at my sisters unique comment towards me, Seth finally piped in. "Uh what you mean? Did she say something perverted?"

I looked at everyone, she spoke up. "Rith none of your games, I know you want to make all the boys swoon over you but ya have to be respectful." She gave me that look.

I got up and walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I'll try to behave."

She shook her head, people headed off in different direction's, some to the kitchen slash dinning room, some where still in the living room and a couple outside. All left in the room was Collin, Seth and a guy named Paul.

I was sitting beside Seth and looked over at him, he just smiled childishly and left to probably go find Ali. I looked at Paul, I could see he was about to talk when Collin piped in. "So miss Greek goddess, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

He was smirking, man that kid had spunk but Paul cut me off with a growl. "Not you!"

I chuckled and Collin mumbled 'what ev' and left. "Well that was interesting."

I looked over to Paul and decided to Play with him, when I looked at him straight in the eye I felt this tugging but, shook my head and went back to my game. "So κύριε [Mr] Paul, you got a girlfriend?"

I traced his arm lightly with my finger, he shivered but that's when I notice the look and that's when it clicked I was his imprint. I withheld a sigh and waited for his answer making sure my smirk didn't shake. He went to answer but was called by Sam, he frowned and then left.

"I told you there was no point." My sister plopped herself beside me.

"Shut it! Πρόσεχε, μπορώ να έχω Seth."[I can have him] I scowled at her and I could. I didn't mean to be mean but this was new place and now I was imprinted on and she was and I just wanted fun Like I have for years.

"Well at least you haven't changed a bit." She frowned slightly but then leaned into me.

Yeah I could be a total bitch, player, perv and so on but I liked it that way last time I had feelings for someone, like love… I had watched him die, that happened three other times. So I had reasons for why I acted like this.

I smiled at my sister, she knew the smile had an apology behind it. I got up from my seat and walked out into the kitchen. "Hi Emi, if I may call you that."

She looked up from what she was cooking, she was beautiful even if she had those scares, it didn't take a way. I looked around and no one else was in here. "Yes you can, it's nice to meet you, I've heard quiet a bit. ALL good of course."

She smiled and I chuckled lightly, leaning against the counter. "I'm surprised… hey want to go shopping tonight?"

She looked at me thinking. "Sure, I would like that but I don't port angels isn't safe at night."

She had that look on her face, I knew what she was talking about Vamps but they would never dare to come near me. "Don't worry, I know how to Kick box, your looking at the camp."

I flexed my arms, Emily giggled. "Alright but why tonight?"

"Because it's not as flooded with people and I got some connection and they don't work till the evening." I smiled and it was true I did have connections.

Seth and Ali where sitting at the dinning room table engrossed with each other. "Emily, please tell me why my sister and Seth look like if they where torn apart they'd die."

I laughed but Emily tensed before smiling and shrugging, I was about to say something when my phone went off in my pocket, I had totally forgot it was there. "γειά σου?" [hello?]


End file.
